


you only live once

by JAEMREN_ch1ld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, YOLO, jaemren, jamren - Freeform, najun - Freeform, renjun is an awful decision maker, renmin, smart boy jaemin, soccer player jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld
Summary: renjun believed in four words and those words kept his decision making an easy pass even if it's an awful one.but he wasn't quite sure what kind of reaction to use when jaemin, the second einstein of their campus used his motto to ask him out.orrenjun has a pure amazement to jaemin and his motto helped him decide for that.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun / Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	you only live once

**Author's Note:**

> another renmin oho
> 
> this was in my drafts for weeks already and i picked it up last night thinking it has a potential so here i am posting this.
> 
> i wanted to focus on renjun's motto so the einstein reference here was just a small part and i don't particularly like referencing academic words here since i’m still working on my technique in writing so here it is.
> 
> hey i would do requests too if you guys want. 
> 
> hmu in my twt acc: @injuncessity 
> 
> if you guys have prompts and i would gladly write it!
> 
> enjoy reading hshsshhddh

**you only live once.**

copy that.

renjun wrote it as a  **motto** , the four words were the ones which made his decision making much easier but terrible if you want to put it nicely. if you wanna be straightforward, all of his decisions were awful.

renjun was a hardheaded college student who majored in chemistry because it was the only left course with few students and him being a ‘yolo’ guy he took it and now he was regretting everything. he finalized his papers a week before school started and him being a lazy bum was also a reason for his ‘yolo’ motto.

renjun scoffed. take a whole guess as to what or who he was scoffing. he rolled his eyes as he chewed his gum, his eyeglasses slowly sliding from the bridge of his nose. his arms were crossed, so were his legs.

he was watching an exchange of opinion or more specifically— a debate between na jaemin and a guy he don't give a fuck with. what amused him was the fact that someone would stand against jaemin who was famously known as the second einstein.

at first renjun disagreed with the title but after jaemin entered their lecture hall, sleeping all throughout the first two hours of lecture but still acing the exam, he finally admitted that the nickname fitted jaemin well.

renjun watched them converse with spite and venom in their words but what caught renjun was the ability of jaemin to control his frustrations and calmly debate his solutions to the wannabe in front. jaemin was outstanding, not only with the way he collected and distributed his words but up to his calm and reserved posture. renjun was almost drooling from the sight but he should have known better because na jaemin was just a good eye catcher.

renjun was just amazed. he doesn't know what the fuck they were talking because they were talking in circles and languages of the alien. they would also throw some references from the table elements which he could only pick up was hydrogen and nothing more. he wasn’t dumb or just like how he wanted to make presentable, he was actually plain. he can understand the lectures well but today was an exception or more like it was an exception because jaemin participated in class.

“ what i'm saying is ‘you know it all’, it should be grams because it clearly says here—“

“ shut it davidson, where did you get the grams?” jaemin retaliated, raising his eyebrows. renjun found it too good looking, he was gawking his eyes but don't get him wrong, jaemin was just a pure amazement for renjun.

renjun was swinging both his orbs from side to side to see the reactions from the two but renjun had some sort of favouritism, jaemin was just too cool in his eyes. jaemin was just wearing plain clothes; the ‘i’m fucking late’ kind of clothes but boy could he pull it off so well.

some of the students inside were just praying for the class to end, already tired with the lame problem solving from the two in front, both standing on the platform. both of them have whiteboard markers on their hands and the glass board was filled with scribbles of justification from their solutions.

renjun was the opposite. he was enjoying every single moment of this crazy debate. his side was already stated but it doesn't mean that he will not enjoy his time. his glasses would fall off from the bridge of his nose and due to his bad eyesight, he would follow his glasses, creating a look so weird for everyone to glance.

and renjun prayed for this to not happen but it did..

the loud ringing of the bell interrupted them from their loud banters, some sighed in relief but renjun was enjoying his time. he huffed and lifted himself from his seat, he caught a glimpse of jaemin pulling out a series of thick papers from his brown leather suitcase. renjun shook his head before leaving the lecture hall.

———

“ i heard einstein was back at it again,”

“ oh my god “ renjun exclaimed, his hands partially covering his mouth from excitement. “ he could slap me with those formulas,” renjun said dreamily.

donghyuck, his cousin from his mother's side who majored in education, slapped his arm. “ you should stop daydreaming,” donghyuck muttered, heaving a sigh.

renjun might have been daydreaming about this jaemin, but who could he blame? jaemin was worthy of any daydreams. renjun would stop walking sometimes and just imagine him and jaemin exchanging opinions as if they were scientists, which made renjun shudder from delight. but for donghyuck who secondhandedly had to witness those daydreams was a big nightmare in broad daylight.

“ he was explaining the whole goddamn chemistry to us earlier because our professor had to ditch us for her lame ass date,” renjun said, still in his daydream.

“ and? he does that all the time!”

“ it's different today, he was wearing his usual hot clothes!”

“ for someone who has a pure amazement— you sure are nasty,” donghyuck mumbled while sipping on his lemon iced tea. “ what do you mean? his oversized sweater and shredded jeans? “

renjun made sure donghyuck knew his weird obsession or what renjun said ‘ pure amazement’. donghyuck knew every single detail of what jaemin wore that day, of what jaemin talked about that day even what kind of drink jaemin brought that day. donghyuck knew everything because renjun was just too talkative and would emerge from his day dream just to update donghyuck of what the fuck is up about jaemin.

“ it's ripped jeans, donghyuck but yes those clothes,” renjun deadpanned, a whole series of past pictures in his mind of jaemin wearing his signature clothing appeared inside his mind causing him to daydream more.

renjun was sure that jaemin was just an idol for him, a sole reason for him to attend his classes, his major classes. it was also a big contribution to renjun's inspirations when him and jaemin shared four classes. renjun would have to argue if people would tell he liked jaemin because for him it was not to that extent.

“ you should ask him out already,” donghyuck blurted out, checking his phone to avoid the glare he received from renjun.

“ no! i don't like him to that point,” renjun denied with all his might, hands crossed and a smug look on his face. thought he tried to act nonchalant, his face was red and renjun was sure his ears were too.

dating na jaemin was like a fantasy came to life or a novel made by authors who thirst for innocent college love. jaemin was the epitome of almost perfect, he got the grades, the looks, the body, the sports and the ladies swooning over him. it was just to fucking unrealistic if renjun would intervene with the publicly made status of jaemin— or a demi-god according to the ladies.

renjun was out of the question already when people would rate jaemin's type. though jaemin was known by the whole department and campus, jaemin led a private life so people had to create their own stories just to suit the undying hunger for jaemin's attention.

“ wow. you go this crazy from someone you don't like then what if you started liking na jaemin? you might become obsessed, “ donghyuck rolled his eyes when renjun glared at him harder ( if it could go harder ).

he was right, too right. renjun would find himself stalking jaemin one and only account and would look at his pictures way longer than how a normal person would do. but for renjun, he would not count it as excessive liking because renjun believed that jaemin was just really eye catching and him looking ( stalking ) jaemin’s account was just a way to appreciate his good looking features. no more, no less.

“ na jaemin is famous okay? and besides he's dating someone already.”

donghyuck halted to a stop and pulled renjun back to stop him from walking. “ wait what?” donghyuck who was tired of listening to renjun's broken mantra of daydreams, was shocked to the core and eyes were bulging so big.

“ he's dating someone.” renjun repeated.

renjun was a one of hell curious people and also a great ignorant too. renjun picked up a rumor from the girls inside the lecture hall that jaemin was dating already and who was he to fight off the talk, right? he just listened while feigning innocence.

“ you're joking?”

“ no?”

“ how can na jaemin date when he's asexual?” donghyuck asked again, bewildered by the information he got from renjun.

it was a colossal rumor too that jaemin was a huge asexual. he rejected almost a thousand confession ever since his stepped foot in the university. no, he was not a nerd and a fool for education but according to rumors, jaemin was just too tired of humanity already.

of course, renjun had also picked up that rumor too. it was a big talk anyway.

“ uh duh? change of paths?” renjun asked again. “ where did you even get that whole asexual thingy?”

“ from mark. he said jaemin acts asexual most of the time.”

“ and by how?” renjun asked. he was confused too since there were rumors that jaemin was dating the famous university cheerleader and had been going out for a couple of months already.

“ he rejects everyone.” donghyuck shrugged.

point proven.

“ no. he's dating shinah, the che—“

“ the cheerleader? “ donghyuck cut him off and renjun nodded. “ renjun, i know you like to daydream but you need to know reality sometimes. jaemin rejected shinah and that was like the biggest rejection of the whole year.” donghyuck said with exaggeration,

renjun raised a brow. he was not getting any of the talks he was having with donghyuck. “ huh?”

“ shinah used her cheerleading people to ask jaemin on a date but jaemin was like,” donghyuck imitated jaemin with all his might. “ “ i don't like you, move.”” donghyuck nodded his head after, feeling satisfied with his imitation.

“ when did that happen?”

“ three months ago,” donghyuck shrugged again. “ anyway!” donghyuck shouted, causing them to gather a few attention from others passing them by. “ you should ask him out. try if he will reject you or not.”

“ why would i do that? that's embarrassing.” renjun crossed his arms again, a hint of shame plastered on his face.

it was not a bad suggestion, donghyuck had a tick for good karma and renjun would have taken his words seriously if they weren't talking about na jaemin. it was like a counter curse and he would rather not touch any of the possibilities than to suffer a great loss.

“ i mean, you told me you don't like him so asking him out won't hurt you so much. try, if he rejects you then soju is mine and if he accepts then you have a boyfriend now. no need to get jelly with me and mark!” donghyuck clapped his hands before waving goodbye to his cousin. his classes already started and donghyuck was running late but renjun future boyfriend mattered most as of the moment.

“ **you only live once junnie** !” donghyuck shouted while running.

renjun just shook his head as he continued walking.

———

it was creepy for renjun to stare so long at a guy he said he only had pure amazement. needless to say, he was ‘observing’ jaemin while he played soccer, he was a player for their course and it would really suck if renjun would not witness one of his training sessions.

donghyuck's words kept repeating inside his head. it was just a mere suggestion and it was not mandatory for him to comply but the idea was good. ask jaemin out and if he rejects him then fine, live a good life after. but for renjun, it was too good to be true even just by asking jaemin out. the latter was too far from, like a whole goddamn glass wall was created between them and renjun could only watch him through the transparent walls. he could watch but he could not touch.

renjun's class ended already and he was waiting for his friend to finish training and right now, he was just enjoying the view of a sweaty jaemin, running from end to end of each goal. he was in awe because jaemin looked ethereal.

jaemin was good but not to the point he can set a goal for his whole team easily. renjun found him more interesting, a guy with good looks and great minds was playing along the big bodies of their department. jaemin was lean and it was perfect for renjun and renjun was a liar if he would not admit that he might've want to hug the guy.

if anything, jaemin was a whole package, a damn whole package, ready to ship to everyone who has a fantasy like renjun's. jaemin was basking with the training glow, sweat glistening his forehead and his hair was messy but still looked astonishing on him.

renjun carefully scan jaemin as he ran from the other end of the field to the other one, he was fast and renjun's head would look sideways in a fast manner just so he could watch it intently.

a loud whistle halted their play. renjun groaned as he looked at his watch, 6:28 pm. he sighed as he hopped out of the bleachers and started climbing down. he was enjoying the game and the coach just had to interrupt his joyful daydream.

“ hey jun! “ renjun stopped walking as he heard the familiar voice of mark, he groaned again before turning around and smiling at mark.

he was waiting for mark because that was what he was told to do according to donghyuck and no matter how much renjun would deny the order, donghyuck would insist on continuing. “ yeah?” he smiled with his teeth out as soon as he saw jaemin walking with mark towards him.

..wait

him?!

renjun almost dropped his phone when mark and jaemin were just a meter away from him. “ donghyuck told me to drive you home but i got an urgent call from one of my students and i kinda need to go now..” mark gave him a small smile, feeling apologetic.

mark looked far from apologetic but that was according to renjun's perspective.

renjun and mark shared both departments, majoring in chemistry, mark being ahead for a year only. he was also a tutor for senior students in high school and somehow it was always the reason why renjun was always being denied of having the chance to be able to be driven home.

donghyuck requested ( ordered ) mark ro take renjun home when renjun's classes would end pretty late. mark easily agreed, his apartment building was just a block away from renjun's so it was not much of a deal but the thing is, it was so rare for renjun to be able to be driven home after their agreement because mark was always busy and by busy, he meant too many students to tutor.

renjun rolled his eyes. “ you need to lessen your students, mark.” renjun's classes usually finish at 6 pm and donghyuck would tell mark to drive renjun home since it was dangerous and since mark and renjun shared the same road for going home made it much easier for mark to drive renjun home.

“ sorry, i'll make it up to you and hyuck..” mark apologized with his voice a bit wary because renjun was glaring at him. “ but jaemin offered to drive you home!” mark enthusiastically said.

uh oh.

renjun urged to strangle mark, sending daggers. mark was not aware of his unhealthy amazement to jaemin but renjun was not stupid, he was not riding the sa,e fucking vehicle with someone he thirst for.

renjun blinked, words not entering his mind. “w-what?” fuck his stuttering.

“ jaemin rides a motorcycle though, is it okay for you?” asked mark, wiping his sweat with his towel.

renjun's eyes widen, the thought of him riding a bike so dangerous it can kill him with just one slip was too much to make him hysterical. “ what?! no way! i'm gonna die early!” he shouted, arms crossed.

mark chuckled, “ jun, jaemin will make sure you're safe..”

“ how can you be so sure of that?” he retaliated, his loud voice with a mixture of a screech echoed at the whole court.

“ i've been riding my bike for 3 years, renjun.” jaemin answered it for mark, a slightly offended look showed on his face.

“ still—“

“c’mon jun. hyuck will kill me if he something happens to you and besides you would want to try riding on jaemin's motorcycle once in your lifetime.” using donghyuck to save him was enough for renjun to feel scared. donghyuck was crazy especially when it came to him and mark would be full of hard pinched already if renjun would not go home safely, whole body intact.

“ still no. let's go mark, drive me home now! i waited for 30 minutes already!” renjun tried to use his precious time as further retaliation but mark only gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“  **you only live once** ! right jun?!” mark used his motto.

oh god, renjun wanted to strangle mark to death. “don't use that on me.” renjun warned. donghyuck and mark won't be a pair if they would not use his precious motto to him. it was like a spell that could make renjun immediately agree to the situation and right at that time, he was already far from disagreeing.

“ c'mon jun, yolo!”

renjun spared a glance to jaemin who was watching them both with a clear look of confusion. renjun heaved a sigh, finally giving up. he put his hands inside his sweated pockets before nodding. “ fine.”

“yes—“

“ make sure you won't kill me.” renjun warned, hissing at the thought of jaemin and him riding one mode of transportation. he felt blush creeping on his cheeks when jaemin finally smiled.

“ great. i'll change first then we can go ahead.” jaemin said before grabbing his sports bag and leaving renjun for a while with a blush on his cheeks and red ears.

——

renjun was breathing calm, not minding the fact the he would ride a vehicle that can kill him anytime, anywhere. renjun slowly, as in painfully grimaced when he saw the big ( not really ) bike of jaemin. it was black and had some stickers on it, those skull stickers made him shiver in fear.

renjun almost dropped saliva from his mouth when jaemin jumped out of the vehicle. he removed the helmet from his head, his faded blue hair matching the turning blue hands of renjun.

jaemin told renjun to wait for him outside the soccer field, fetching his vehicle at the parking lot of their school. of course, renjun agreed since the only words inside his mind was ‘ riding the same bike with jaemin’.

“ let's go?”

renjun shook his head. he saw jaemin standing in front of him, handing a helmet. “ are you sure this is safe?” renjun asked for the nth time.

renjun saw jaemin rolled his eyes, “ i'll make sure you're safe, renjun.” jaemin said. renjun thought he was gonna be a bitch but he was surprisingly calm and neutral. “ get on,”

renjun slid in the helmet and waited for jaemin to hop on first before he followed. renjun uncomfortably sat himself behind jaemin, knees shaking from nervousness. “ relax, renjun.” jaemin guided him.

jaemin guided renjun, once he was settled, jaemin started the engine making renjun scream in a not so manly way. “ this is too much for my motto..” renjun whispered to himself and did the sign of the cross.

if renjun didn't close his eyes, he would have seen jaemin grinning from ear to ear.

“ hold tight,”

“ where?”

jaemin turned around, glaring at renjun. “ my waist.”

renjun's eyes went wide. “ no.. no way!”

“ then die.”

jaemin drove, it was not fast but good enough to make renjun cry in stress. renjun started circling his arms on jaemin's waist, fingers tangling. “ if i die, i'll make sure donghyuck kills you too.” renjun warned, hissing at the air that collided with his skin.

renjun was silent after, the ride was normal. renjun was somehow embarrassed with the way he first reacted when mark told him he would ride a motorcycle. but the same two tire vehicles were dangerous especially if the rider had no experience.

the cold breeze was giving him the drama vibes he had been day dreaming for a while now and with him hugging jaemin's waist, the cold metal of zipper from jaemin's leather jacket hitting his wrist made it more realistic than ever.

but jaemin proved renjun wrong. the way to renjun's apartment building was smooth. they easily got out of the traffic and his usual twenty minute ride home with mark was shortened to 10 minutes. it was cool and renjun arrived earlier than expected too.

jaemin parked the vehicle in front of the building, helping renjun to hop off his bike.

renjun removed the helmet from his head, some of his hair were sticking out because of the friction from the ride. “ thanks for the ride, jaemin.” renjun gave him a small smile.

it was an awkward, an awful one, thanks but renjun had to say it. his fantasy was shortly cut because they were now in front of renjun's apartment building. lights coming out from the windows of each units gave them enough light to see each other.

“ anytime.”

it was deep and sincere which renjun found rare since jaemin always has no emotion on his face. renjun nodded his head. he was about to walk towards the front gate of his apartment when jaemin called him. “ renjun,”

“ yeah?”

“ can i take you home everyday?” jaemin asked, his eyes were hopeful and how could renjun say no to that? but renjun was strong enough to hold the word before letting it out from his mouth.

his mouth was vicious and him agreeing to the request quite fast would make it seem like he was too interested and renjun would not accept that kind of embarrassment. renjun was nervous.

“ uh..why?” he smiled again, teeth showing.

renjun was stupid but he knew the different smiles from different people and jaemin was no different to him.

“ because  **yolo** ?” jaemin answered.

renjun laughed. he was so unusual for someone he was not close with to use his motto and referenced it to him further. the offer was great, jaemin taking him home and all those perks of him having to hug jaemin and feeling the cold wind embracing his body— it was just so easy to say yes.

“ are you for real?”

“ c'mon it's not everyday that someone offers you a free ride,”

“ oh it's a privilege now?” renjun asked still laughing. renjun knew jaemin was awkward and he could benefit from that since making people awkward was on of his charms.

“ no..i mean..AH! can you just say yes?” jaemin pleaded with his eyes.

“ jaemin, i'm not that dumb. i know there's something inside that big brain of yours,” renjun trailed off, slowly nodding his head with agreement. renjun knew something was off and so far this kind of taking you home agenda was a reason to just spend time with the people you are interested in.

“ huh?” jaemin averted his eyes. “ what do you mean?”

“ spill.”

jaemin groaned, a slight frustration escaped his mouth. “ you're fast to catch on,”

renjun waited for an answer, hands crossed and eyebrows raised.

jaemin's actions were rusty already but renjun still had the slight blush creeping on his cheeks. jaemin was indirectly asking him out and this was something wholeheartedly worthy for his ‘ you only live once ‘ motto.

“ i'm asking you out..”

renjun laughed, not expecting the answer and not sure what to respond back. “ what?!” he knew, renjun knew but he was just silently expecting and not actually believing it would happen but here he was, stoned.

“ i'm asking you out!”

“ so a drive back home is your way of asking someone out.”

teasing jaemin was a good swing. jaemin would avert his eyes from him and would lick his lips when he doesn’t have anything to say. jaemin was about to answer back but renjun just liked to interrupt him always, “ fine. my classes usually end at 6 pm.”

“really?”

“  **you only live once** , jaemin.” before jaemin could grin, renjun ran inside his apartment building, blushing clearly on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> you reached the last part!
> 
> thanks for reading and as always i appreciate it!
> 
> leave a kudos if you liked it and feel free to comment! 
> 
> lovelots muah


End file.
